


Being Undercover At a Strip Club & Against the Wall

by chivalin



Series: UndercoverStripper!Theron [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: While being undercover at a strip club, Theron Shan encounters a sith that takes an interest in him.





	1. Being Undercover At a Strip Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sex but highly suggestive

Theron was straining his neck to see his target, a big-time sith lord. The man was still in his booth, getting lap dances from two Twi’lek dancers. It made Theron think of his own situation, especially when a firm hand rubbed his hip.

“What’s the matter, sweetie? You stopped moving.”

Theron grimaced and turned his gaze back to the sith who’s lap he was in. He would have liked to curse the SIS for putting him in this spot, but he knew painfully well that this situation was no one else’s fault but his.

The original plan had involved him being a patron but due to complications at the front door, he had blurted out that he was a dancer. The bouncer had not asked further questions but directed him to the back, where Theron had had to follow others’ lead and put on a dancer outfit. It had fit him all too perfectly.

Everything had gone quite well at first, and he had expertly evaded grabby-handed patrons. He had tried to get to his target but the sith had only accepted Twi’leks. Because of that, Theron had had to find a place to observe, somewhere where he could see most of the room and the target.

That’s when  _the_ Sith had come in. He had followed him around the room for a while, until Theron had given in to his demands. He had reasoned that it would at least discourage anyone else trying to ask the same.

“I’m just tired that’s all,” Theron assured, patting the sith on the shoulder. The Sith Pureblood’s eyes were half-closed, but they were still surprisingly sharp. “Yeah? Maybe we should move this party somewhere else,” sith said grinning.

Theron quickly shook his head. 

“I don’t do that,” he said. Sith frowned, glancing to the way Theron had previously looked. “Someone’s bothering you?” “What?” “You seem really distracted,” sith said. “I’m perfectly fine,” Theron snapped but froze. His target was moving.  “But, you don’t seem-” sith started but Theron had already bounced off his lap.

“I need to go.”

Theron didn’t look behind when he started following the target. Unfortunately, there was a small influx of customers that blocked his path, making him lose his sight on his target for a moment. Theron cursed, darting half-running towards the back-exit door that was closing, hoping the man hadn’t gotten far.

When he opened the door, a small ‘oh’ slipped from his mouth. His target was there, but so was the other sith who he had lap-danced for. His sith’s lightsaber was through the target’s chest. Theron stared wide-eyed how the man fell to the ground, a look of surprise on his face.

“He was bothering you, right?” his sith asked, putting their lightsaber away. Theron’s mouth felt dry. “He, ah… Yeah?” Theron managed. Sith smiled and walked up to him. “So… Now that that’s taken care of, what do you say we…” sith said, trailing his hand down Theron’s bare chest.

Theron knew he should have felt even some form of fear, being alone with a horny sith in a dark alley, but he didn’t. He only felt amusement, while thinking how weird sith could be.


	2. Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty continuation

_“Sure.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Why not.”_

Why not indeed, Theron thought, while bracing himself better against the wall. He wasn’t really sure why he had agreed to being fucked sore in the strip club’s back alley. Especially, when the one doing the fucking was going to be a sith. But, looking back at it, he was glad to have blurted out the words.

Theron gasped when his body slammed roughly against the wall. “Fuck, you feel so good,” the sith growled. His left hand moved from Theron’s hip to against the wall, while the right one wrapped around him. Theron arched his back and moaned, which earned him a heated chuckle and a bruised neck. The sith lapped and sucked the skin, while pounding into him, forcing Theron to desperately try to match the pace.

It was proving to be difficult, with what the adrenaline rushing in his veins, and the arousal that made him light-headed. He ended up giving in when the sith bit his neck, making him cry out in a mix of shock and neediness.

“Please,” Theron whined, “ _Harder_.”

Even though the pace they currently had was going to make him incredibly sore tomorrow, Theron didn’t care. He liked it- no, loved it all. The dirty sounds, from both of their lips and the fucking, the scent of heavy arousal, and the deep burning all over his body, especially in his neck and groin.

After getting himself off, the sith sloppily jerked Theron to the finish too. The orgasm was so good and intense that it made Theron realize he hadn’t done this in a while. When the sith pulled out of him, he crumbled to the ground with a soft huff, his legs too tired to carry his weight.  

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
